Headstrong
by Jaded Cheshire
Summary: The New Teen Titans are wrapped up in a tangled web of secrets,lies,love, and MURDER. The question is, is some master supervillain behind this...or one of their own teammates? A little bit of Speed Demon for all you shipping peeps out there.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENION: THIS WILL BE THE ONLY OTHER STORY BEING WORKED ON BESIDES ****WHAT THE HELL. ****THAT MEANS THIS IS MY ONLY OTHER FANFIC (FOR NOW….HEHE)! **

**This story is called ****Headstrong.**** If anyone remembers Lian Harper, Iris and Jai West, Sin Lance, Collin (I forget his last name at the moment…..yikes!), Chris Kent, Milagro Reyes, Maxine Baker, and the unforgettable….Damian Wayne, this story's for you! These guys were my life until they got killed off in the reboot. **

**CHARACTER LIST**

**DAMIAN WAYNE-ROBIN**

**IRIS WEST II-IMPULSE II, KID FLASH III**

**JAI WEST-DATABASE**

**LIAN HARPER-RED HOOD**

**CHRIS KENT-SUPERBOY II**

**MILAGRO REYES-GREEN LANTERN**

**COLLIN-ABUSE**

**SIN LANCE-SIN**

**MAXINE BAKER-ANIMAL GIRL**

**AND ALL MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE**


	2. It's Time

Iris "Irey" West sped through Titans Tower frantically, searching for her twin brother in fright. She passed door after door after door anxiously, wondering where he was, wondering if he was dead or alive. There is no way of knowing anymore.

**12 DAYS EARLIER**

"DamiandowehaveanymissionssoonIdeservetoknowc'mont ellmetellmePLEASE!" Irey was speedtalk-begging to know the team's latest mission, earning her a bat-glare from Damian and a good laugh from the others.

"Like hell he'll tell you!" Lian snorted as the rest of the team nodded in agreement except for Maxine. She was busy playing Monopoly with Jai and Sin, and being the youngest one the team, didn't get what all the commotion was about.

Irey pouted and crossed her arms as she turned up her nose and sped over to the fridge, flipping her long red hair huffily. "Fine then, Mister I-Have-No-Emotions!" She snapped as she rummaged through the fridge, searching for something good to eat.

Meanwhile, Lian Nguyen-Harper was polishing her bow with a scowl on her face. People sometimes thought her and Damian to be twins, which led the two into fights to the death. Or at least no missions for a week, which was a punishment that should never have to be given.

Sin was winning Monopoly, much to Jai's horror. He wasn't that frightened though, due to the long-time crush he had on Sin. Maxine had turned into a kitten, curled up on Sin's lap, and fallen asleep. It was long past the girl's bedtime and she was getting tired.

Chris and Milagro were sparring on the roof, as ordered by Damian. He said the two didn't train enough and needed to test each other's limits, in case the two were facing a GL or a Kryptoinian in battle. It may seem highly unlikely, but Damian was cautious.

Collin was watching Phantom Of The Opera, which meant him getting teased by his older teammates. Maxine was too scared to watch and therefore called him brave and strong. That just sent Lian into another fit of laughter.

**None of them were expecting the horror to come.**

_**Titans Tower, Damian's Bedroom.**_

_**12:00 Midnight**_

He ran his fingers through her long red hair lustfully, kissing her neck over and over again. She gladly kissed him on the lips, him wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the kiss passionitly. She tousled his raven-colored locks, him holding her tighter.

None of the Titans knew of their secret relationship.

That's when Damian woke up. He growled, remembering that it was only a dream but wanting it to be real. He acted like he hated her, yet he had feelings for her. But she didn't return those feelings. Or so he thought…..

_**The Living Room**_

_**12:34 A.M**_

Collin had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Maxine was awoken by the Phantom singing "The Point Of No Return" rather loudly. She changed back into her human form, crawling off Sin's lap to see Jai resting his head on her shoulder, snoring softly. She giggled and crept into the kitchen to find a little midnight snack.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHEN CHRIS IS FOUND WITH SHARDS OF KRYPTONITE STUCK IN HIS BODY, THE TITANS SUSPECT LEX LUTHOR AND PRAY THAT THEIR FRIEND COULD IT BE SOMEONE ELSE ENTIRELY?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
